Who is she?
by drsherlockpotter
Summary: Molly Hooper is hiding something which concerns everyone. After seeing footage from one of Mycrofts cameras. John and Sherlock try to figure out what it is. Moriarty kidnaps the princess, even though no one knew there was one. Theres mystery, friendship, crime and romance. Just so you know Sherlock and Molly have been dating for nearly 2 years now. Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

**Who is she?**

**Hello my lovely readers, this is my first fanfic so it probably won't be great but is an idea I have had at the back of my mind for a few days now so I decided to write it up and put it on an account. So hope you like it, reviews would be nice with criticism and/or ways to be improved would be welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spying are we Mycroft?**

Mycroft Holmes sat behind his grand oak desk at the Government offices, looking at the computer in front of him. There on the screen he sat behind, was the CCTV footage from outside Molly Hooper's house.

He only meant to flick through to Sherlock and John's videos, when he got fixated on the happenings going on through the camera to her house. Three cars sat outside Molly's house, all very expensive with blacked out windows.

A smartly dressed woman carrying a dress bag, shoe box and a planner exited the third car. She walked up the path to Molly's house followed in suit by two men who looked like security guards in posh suits and another woman carrying a very large make up bag. Both women proceeded to open the door to Molly's house, while the men stood on guard outside.

About 5 minutes later tea in hand Mycroft watched a deep blue jaguar pull up outside the house.

"Weird" he said.

"Sir what is?" He looked up to see Anthea sitting on the other side of the desk. "Oh... Just this footage."

"Oh, ok" she replied cheerily.

His eyes diverted back to the computer screen where one Molly Hooper was being helped out of the Jaguar by another man in a suit, who then continued to bow as she exited the car. She started to walk down the path to the house passing everyone casually.

"Even stranger" he began to say.

Mycroft Holmes was never one to show facial expressions but at that time he did. Picking up his phone he started to text his brother.

**What is Molly Hooper doing tonight? - MH**

**She was just going home as she was tired, ask John he was there as well. Why? - SH**

**Just saw something strange on the CCTV outside her house that's all, probably nothing to worry about, will try John though. - MH**

**You're spying on Molly?! - SH**

**... - MH**

Selecting another contact on his phone he started to text John Watson.

**What is Molly Hooper doing tonight? - MH**

**Not sure, why? - JW**

**There's a car outside 221B Baker St. Can you and my brother please get inside it. - MH**

**Ok, although I'm not sure how willing Sherlock will be. - JW**

**Trust me he's going to want to see this. New case, shall we say. MH**

**On our way now. - JW**

* * *

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"Ah, dear brother. Dr Watson."

"Anyway, I thought you might want to see this."

"What is it?" Asked John.

"Footage from outside one Molly Hooper's house, 1 hour ago. And why would we want to see that?", Sherlock snorted.

"Trust me you'll want to see this."

All three of them watched the video and by the end all looked puzzled, even Sherlock. The footage was then fast forwarded to that moment in time.

Molly was then shown walking down the drive in extremely beautiful clothing followed by the woman carrying the planner and surrounded by the security guards. The woman then opened the door for Molly and one of the men helped her get in the middle car, the woman then proceeded to run round to the passenger seat on the other side of the car and get in. All the security guards then split up into the two cars in front and behind the middle car. Then all the cars drove off.

"Ok then..." muttered John.

"Indeed." Mycroft replied.

"So that's your new case find out what Dr Hooper was doing tonight. And trust me I would be very fascinated to know."

"Ok case accepted!" replied Sherlock.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1, what is molly hiding? And why does it ruffle Mycroft's feathers so much?**

**Hope it was ok as I said it is my first fanfic so it's not going to be the best thing ever. Next chapter should come up in a few days.**

**Lucy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments/reviews and for reading my story. Here's chapter 2, which will be carried on into a slightly shorter chapter 3. But there are still a lot more chapters.**

**Who is she?**

**Chapter 2: Pregnant?! **

**The day before:**

Molly sat in her bathroom staring down at the small plastic indicator in her hands. "Positive" she whispered.

Sherlock and Molly had been dating for nearly two years now, since he returned from his supposed "death" which she had helped fake. She had no idea how he would react to the news, especially coupled with the other news she had hoped to tell him and all her other friends.

She had been sure she was pregnant for over a month, but hadn't really taken notice of the fact that she might be but now was her proof. She wasn't really sure either how Sherlock would take the news, even though they were now in a serious committed relationship. Well at least as serious as you can get with an overgrown man-child who didn't know how to control his feelings as such. She thought.

* * *

**The next day**

*beep, beep, beep*

"Urgh!" Molly mumbled as she turned over to switch the now beeping alarm clock off. 6:30 am the clock read, "Maybe just 5 more minutes" she said before returning to the warmth of her covers.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you" A woman stood by the door, gesturing for Molly to get up. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nice to see you too." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Lily called me this morning, your Mum wants to see you later after you've finished work, says it's urgent."

"Well I should probably get ready for work then" Molly replied.

"Simons with me he brought breakfast for you."

"Thank you"

"I'll leave you to get ready then. We can talk while you have breakfast." She replied as she left the room closing the door as she exited.

Molly got out of bed and shuffled over to the en suite to have a shower and get ready. As if nothing had just happened and it was a normal day. Fully dressed she wondered into her kitchen to be met by the smell of a full English breakfast and the sight of her two friends and employees, who were sat at the table texting and reading the paper.

"Mikes going to collect you from the back door at St Bart's after your shift later if that's ok. Probably in the dark blue Jaguar, and we will wait in your house to take you from there." Alice mentioned.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I will try not to get held behind after my shift too long." Molly replied while she ate her breakfast.

"Well I better be off then. See you later." Molly said as she opened the front door.

"By the way congratulations!" Alice added as Molly put one foot out of the house.

"For what?" Molly asked.

"Your pregnancy"

"How the hell do you know about that?" Molly asked slowly.

"You left the test in the bathroom."

"Oh ok, thanks. Just don't tell anyone. That includes you Simon."

"Oh yeah, don't worry." He said smiling, as Molly finally walked out the door.

Alice turned back to Simon and said "They make such the power couple don't they? Molly and Sherlock. A match made in heaven. They love each other and they definitely make a cute couple!"

"I suppose so and I grew up with her. He seems to make her happy so I'm happy!"

* * *

Molly heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor minutes before Sherlock burst through the morgue doors closely followed by John.

"Hey Molly" John said accompanied by a gentle smile.

"Oh hey John, Sherlock…" Molly replied cheerily.

"Molly!" Sherlock replied as he came up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips, not even noticing the looks John was giving them.

**45 minutes later…**

Molly was sat filling out the report from her most recent autopsy. Kieran Bull, age 30, died from internal bleeding probably caused by a forceful blow to the head area.

"Molly, I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please John that would be great." She replied warmly.

* * *

"Can you pass those cultures from off that shelf please Molly?" Sherlock asked not bothering to look up from the microscope he was looking at.

"Sure" she said as she walked over to the shelf to get the cultures. When she reached Sherlock she placed the cultures on the surface he was working at. As she turned to go back to where she was sitting, she felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her back and before she knew it she was sat on his lap and they were kissing again.

"You know this feels really strange. Kissing in a room full of dead bodies" she said seductively.

"Well we could find somewhere else if you want" he replied in his deep baritone voice.

"Will you two stop snogging already, you're putting me off my coffee" John said as he stood by the door to the morgue.

"Sorry John" Molly replied quickly as she hopped off Sherlock's lap, giving him one last kiss as she walked off towards her pile of paper work.

**One hour later**

*Ring…, ring…, ring…*

The sound filled the room and Sherlock and John's heads turned towards the direction it was coming from.

"Sorry" Molly muttered as she picked the phone up.

**"Hello"**

**"Molly, your Mum wants to talk to you urgently!"**

**"But we said after work" Molly replied**

**"Yes, but just hurry up! She seems quite worried." Alice replied quickly.**

**"Ok see you later. Bye Alice."**

**"Bye"**

And then the phone went dead.

* * *

"Who was that?" John asked

"Just my friend Alice, we're going out on Monday for lunch together." Molly said.

"You haven't mentioned an Alice before, Molly" Sherlock commented.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while, so I suppose there was no need."

"Oh, ok".

**15 minutes later**

"Look guys I've really got to go now and my shift ended five minutes ago." Molly said

"Fine, John come along." Sherlock replied.

* * *

"What was that about?" John asked Sherlock as they walked to the lift.

"Well she is pregnant, so give her that. But apart from that I'm not sure." Sherlock added.

"And how the bloody hell would you know if she was pregnant?"

"Well when I was at hers the other day she had a box of unused sanitary towels in her bathroom and she has acted slightly moody recently. Which did I add, makes her even sexier than usual, and have I told you that angry and moody Molly is extremely sexy!"

"Ok Sherlock, too much information. So she didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Ok"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will come shortly. Lucy x**


	3. Chapter 3

Who is she?

Chapter 3

* * *

**So here it is chapter 3, took me a while to plan and write but finally got there. Note: The start carries on from the end of chapter 2.**

* * *

Molly walked out of the Morgue doors and to the lift. The halls are quite dark and are only lit by dim lights, as no one ever goes down there apart from dead bodies and the occasional human. It seemed to be the only place in the hospital that had been neglected from the modern necessities of the rest of the world.

She walked out of the lift and out of the building into the back car park. There were only ever one or two cars there so it was the perfect place to be picked up by Mike.

After searching the car park for a minute or two Molly spotted the familiar dark blue Jaguar in the back corner. Walking over there she looked over her shoulder to check no one was watching before she stepped into the car.

"Hey, Mike!" She chirped

"Molls, long time no see!" He replied before they drove off, still chatting.

* * *

Sherlock and John were sitting at their normal chairs in 221B Baker St. John reading the newspaper and Sherlock sitting with his hands together under his chin in a steeple position going through his mind palace.

"So Sherlock… how are you feeling about the whole Molly being pregnant situation…?" John asked.

Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace.

"Well I was already going to ask her to marry me so; I suppose children were going to be part of the package. Even though I didn't think it would be so soon. Plus I would be a horrible father, if my father was anything to go by. But I suppose I could get used to the idea."

"You're going to ask Molly to marry you!" John said as he almost did a spit take.

"Yes John, do keep up!" he retorted.

"And when did you decide this?"

"About a month ago, just planning on the right time to ask her." Sherlock replied.

"Well you better hurry up about it!" John pointed out.

"Molly's pregnant and you're going to propose to her?" Mrs Hudson asked shocked as she stood rooted by the door!

"Oh yes Mrs Hudson, come to join the party?" Sherlock joked. "Also can you make me a coffee?"

"Still not your housekeeper!" She said as she walked back down the stairs.

* * *

The blue Jaguar stopped outside Molly's house. A tall man with an earpiece in his ear opened the door and helped her out.

"Thank you" She said kindly as he flashed her a genuinely kind smile.

Molly then proceeded to walk down the path to her house casually without a care in the world. One of the body guards then opened the front door for her and she entered the house.

* * *

"Back early I see, Molly?" Alice turned around and spoke to her sweetly.

"Oh hi Alice, yeah I was starting to get slightly bored at work and I really wanted to go home, I have to admit. I thought we were trying to keep a low profile?"

"Well we were and then your Mother decided you needed extra body guards than usual. Which was a bit strange, but she wouldn't say why."

"Ok then, I suppose it is to do with the reason she wants to see me. Is that my favourite Prada dress?" Molly asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes I decided that if you're going home and no one really knows who you are apart from a few people then you need to make a statement. Besides that dress does look beautiful on you!" Alice exclaimed her face breaking into a massive smile.

For the next hour Molly and Alice talked their heads off, catching up on what's been going on in their lives, whilst Molly got ready. Once Heather had finished doing Molly's hair and make-up, the pair made their way out of the front door, quickly followed by the appearance of four body guards surrounding Molly.

"Is this really necessary? Mum can normally settle for two body guards without freaking out." Molly called to Alice who was walking swiftly behind the five people in front of her.

"Take it this way, it didn't look like she was in the mood to question at the time." She replied.

One of the men opened the door to the middle black car with tinted windows and helped Molly into it. While Alice rushed to the other side of the car and got in, while all the other men dispersed into the other two cars. Before all three of the cars drove off.

* * *

The three cars passed houses, parks and shops, until they were finally inside the gates of Molly's childhood home grounds. The cars stopped outside the front door of the main building. Thinking back Molly wasn't sure why she deserved to grow up in such an extravagant place in the heart of London. Yes she was shipped off to the countryside when she was quite young to live in one of the other family homes, so that her identity was kept secret. But to her this was always home. Although she saw it as fair what her mother did, but she couldn't help not feeling left out that her brothers got to grow up here with her mother, still she was the only girl and her mother's favourite, even if the others wouldn't admit it.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when the car door opened. Molly exited the car to be greeted by Simon holding the door with Alice standing next to him.

"Sorry I was deep in my thoughts." Molly said to no one in particular.

"That's ok, but we should probably be quick as you don't want to draw attention to yourself." Simon replied.

All three of them walked up to the front door, where it was opened by a smartly dressed woman, who bowed was they walked through the door. Molly could walk through this house blindfolded if she wanted to despite its size and would still be able to get to her desired place.

They walked for about five minutes before they were finally outside the drawing room. Alice knocked on the door before walking inside.

"Ma'am Molly's here."

"Send her in. Honestly Alice you should know better than thinking you have to knock, since you are like another daughter to me."

"Ok." Alice turned around to face Molly. "Go straight in Molls." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Molly walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs. "You wanted to see me urgently mother." She stated before turning her head in the direction of her mother.

"Yes I did, something has arisen, but I would like you and your brothers to all be here before I tell you. Edward and William should be in the stables and George should be in his room. If you don't mind fetching them and bringing them back here. William's girlfriend Kate is here is well, by the way she doesn't know about you so you should probably go there before seeing the others. Take Simon with you and Kate can come as well, she will need to be updated on the situation as well." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, I will be back here as soon as I can with the others." Molly replied

* * *

Molly and Simon walked down the path towards the stables chatting about what molly should say to Kate because telling her that Will actually has an older sister wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world. Before they knew it William had spotted the pair and was walking towards them closely followed by Kate.

"Molls!" William exclaimed before bringing her in for a kiss on the cheek and a tight embrace.

"Um… Who is this?" Kate asked.

Will looked at Molly with his best, can I tell her look. Molly nodded in return and William turned to face Kate.

"Kate this is my older sister Molly." William said quickly, to get it over with.

"I will explain in a little while." Molly said to put Kate's questions to rest for a little while.

Before they knew it Edward had joined them.

"Oh good Eddie you're here! Well Mum all wants us all to meet up in the drawing room in the main house. But I need to go get George first, so is it ok if I meet you all there in about five to ten minutes?"

"Yeah sure." Everyone replied.

They all started to walk towards the main house chatting before Simon turned round to face Molly. "Isn't that Mycroft Holmes?" He asked as he pointed towards the direction of the pond to the left of the group.

"Oh bugger that is as well!" Molly replied before rushing to hide behind William.

"So…" Edward said. Not quite getting why Molly was hiding.

"So… He's my boyfriend's brother! And no one still knows who I am! It would look kind of strange if he were to spot me here." Molly squeaked before making sure Mycroft hadn't seen the group chatting.

"Oh yes you're going out with Sherlock!" He replied.

"That's where I recognise you from. All the papers have had you and Sherlock Holmes plastered over them for months!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, but at this moment in time, I need to get into the main house without Mycroft seeing me. Simon you know what to do." Molly said.

"Fine but be quick, he unnerves me, a lot!"

"Thank you!"

Simon walked away from the group and over to Mycroft, while the rest of the group moved cautiously towards the house, making sure Molly wasn't in the sight of Mycroft. By the time the group had finally made it inside the house, Simon looked as if someone had just knocked him out cold. By the time he re-joined the rest of the group, all the colour from his face had gone.

"I am never talking to that man again!" He almost growled before looking up and frowning at everyone.

"Well I better go get George then, see you guys in a few minutes." Molly said before slipping away from the group with Simon hot on her heels.

* * *

Molly knocked on George's bedroom door before it was opened, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled inside.

"What was that for?" Molly asked confusion taking over her facial features.

"Sorry I just have a feeling I'm being watched."

"You know you're always being watched right?" Molly said sarcastically.

"I know but not like normal, something just feels wrong. Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while, thinking about it not since Christmas!"

"Well unlike you my identity is a secret, so it is hard for me to come near any of you without it looking strange. Let alone visiting every weekend, as I would like to. Anyway Mother wants us all to go to the drawing room in the main house and you were the last one to tell."

"Well we better not keep everyone waiting especially as you never really visit." George replied.

* * *

Molly, William, George, Edward, their Mother and also Kate, Lily, Simon and Alice sat around the large table in the drawing room all wondering what was so important that all of them had been gathered at the same time.

"As all of you know, Molly doesn't really visit unless it is urgent, life threatening or the holidays. Well it has come to my attention that someone we really don't want to know who Molly is now knows her identity, which was the reason she didn't grow up here and doesn't really visit, so she is not in danger." Elizabeth said looking at all four of her children as she spoke.

"What do you mean someone we really don't want to know my identity has found out?" Molly asked.

"I mean for the last week we have been receiving threats and warnings that someone is going to attempt to kidnap you Molly." Her Mother said raising her voice slightly towards the end of her words.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Molly, as she sat there silently thinking about who would want to kidnap her. Come to think about it plenty of people all for different reasons she thought to herself.

"You are already under as much surveillance as possible and you will be staying here until this whole thing blows over, that includes having at least two body guards outside your room and Simon and Alice sleeping in your room as well for extra protection." She carried on.

"And who exactly wants to kidnap me?" Molly asked.

"Well there's no name only initials, but we have received four of these notes, all somehow placed on my desk without anyone knowing." Elizabeth replied.

Their Mother pulled out of her pocket four pieces of paper and slid them across the table towards Molly.

They read:

**I know you have a daughter and I know her name! – JM**

**It's time for a new story, forget Hansel and Gretel because this is going to be fun on a whole new level! – JM**

**Trust me not even the consulting detective will be able to find her, when I kidnap her and trust me I will! – JM**

**You can't hide from me, in a world of locked doors the person with the key is king and honey you should see me in a crown! – JM**

Every bit of colour drained from Molly's body. "Oh god, Moriarty, it's him he's back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Who is she?

Chapter 4

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken longer than expected. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

"What do you mean its Moriarty?! He's supposed to be dead!" William pointed out.

"I mean, it's definitely him. Sherlock faked his death, what's to say Moriarty didn't as well."

"Well this is more of the reason to keep you here." Elizabeth said.

"Fine but I need to phone work and Sherlock with an excuse."

"How about you tell them, your aunts ill and you've had to go see her." Alice added.

"Yes that should work." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok, fine but what happens after that, are you going to reveal who I am?"

"Well if Jim Moriarty manages to kidnap you, even with the security procedures then people will find out so we will have to tell them eventually."

"Good because it's hard keeping such a secret from your friends."

"But Mother, promise me one thing, if I do get kidnaped get Greg Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, John and Sherlock on the case please. But only let Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan come to find me as it would take a lot of explaining for Sherlock and John and make sure when they find me, everyone pretends I'm not who they were looking for." Molly asked

"Fine but you will have to explain yourself especially now you're pregnant."

All of the heads in the room turned to look at Molly again in confusion.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I have access to all the CCTV cameras in England, do you think that I would not know that. Which is another thing, I will set it up so you can have a scan later and see the family doctor." Elizabeth pointed out.

* * *

Sherlock and John were back in 221B Baker St after seeing Mycroft.

"What do you think she could be hiding?" John asked as he sat down on his armchair.

"For once I'm not sure and I to spend almost 24/7 with Molly." Sherlock replied.

"Well whatever it is, we should probably find out what it is and fast."

* * *

"When did you plan on telling us you were pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Well I was going to wait a little longer, but I suppose Mother thought differently." Molly commented, slightly annoyed.

"Congratulations!" George said, trying to ease the tension in the room and failing.

"Anyway, Molly you should go make those phone calls. Then maybe after that you and Kate can go riding for a while." Elizabeth said.

"Um ok… By the way I forgot to ask earlier. What is Mycroft Holmes doing here?" Molly asked.

"He's got an office in one of the other buildings. I presume he has a meeting or two to attend, if he's here." Elizabeth replied before Molly, Alice and Kate left the room.

* * *

Molly was on the phone to Sherlock telling him she was going to visit her sick Aunt as she had become very ill overnight.

**"Hey Sherlock, look my Aunt has become really ill and I need to go see her urgently. I'm just on my way to the train station, so I won't see you for a few days, just to let you know." **Molly started.

**"That's fine, are you sure you don't want any company?"**

**"Yeah I'm sure my Mothers going to be there as well, so I'm going to go stay with her."**

This wasn't exactly all a complete lie, Molly thought to herself as she listened to Sherlock's reply.

**"Ok, well I'll see you when you get back. Love you."**

**"Love you too." **Molly replied, before hanging up.

* * *

"John, Molly just told me she was going to see her ill Aunt." Sherlock told John as John came into the kitchen.

"And why exactly do you think, she needed three cars and a fancy outfit to go see her ill Aunt?" John asked.

"She also said she was on the way to the train station, and from the sound of her voice, she was definitely lying." Sherlock added.

"Something is definitely wrong." John said as he frowned at the new information he was just given.

* * *

"So Kate coming to do some riding?, I haven't seen Rose for months now" Molly said as she got off of the phone to Sherlock, she had phoned work previously to tell them she needed some time off. They had been happy to oblige, since she never really took time off work, and worked a lot of extra hours.

"Yeah sure! Me and Will were about to go earlier before we saw you, so Charlie hasn't been ridden today." Kate exclaimed.

Once both Molly and Kate had waited for the grooms to tack up the horses, they mounted and set off around the gardens.

"So, you and Sherlock are dating, you're pregnant and he doesn't know who you are. Strange relationship you have there."

"Well no one really knows who I am, not even you knew and you're my brother's girlfriend. Mother wanted to ensure I was safe, being her first born and a girl. It was a risk that if anyone found out she had a daughter they could use it to our disadvantage, therefore she told basically no one she had become pregnant, so if I was a girl it would be easier to hide me. So I went to live in one of our other family homes with a close family friend and the house staff. Although Mother visited as much as she could, a lot of the time with Father when he could, it wasn't ideal but at least it was something and she only did it because she cares greatly for me. As the years went on Mother had my brothers, everyone made a fuss about it because they thought William was her first born. Only my family members and extremely close friends know about my existence, so they went along with it. Then when Father died we spent a lot more time together, before I eventually moved out and started training as a Pathologist. After that I would only see my family on my birthday and in the holidays." Molly finished.

"Sounds like it was hard, but at least it shows Elizabeth cares for you. Are you planning on telling Sherlock any time soon?"

"When all of this blows over, he will be the first to hear before it goes public, he needs to know why I didn't tell him. Also I didn't get the chance to tell him I was pregnant so I would do that at the same time."

"I thought your Elizabeth didn't approve of having a child before you're married?"

"Yeah so did I, but there's obviously something she knows but is not telling me because she probably would've flipped out at me by now."

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

They finished their conversation, just as they neared the stables, spotting George they both dismounted and walked over to him. Handing the reins back over to the grooms, who were waiting for them to get back from their ride.

"Dinners ready." George stated as they walked up to him.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Your favourite big sis lasagne didn't think you could get away with coming here and Mother not ordering the chefs to make your favourite." He said whilst smiling. "By the way Italy has been trying to get hold of you. They said something about adding someone to the most wanted list, wouldn't talk to me though, think he's still hung up about that whole marriage thing."

"Probably because of the whole me telling him I was in a relationship. I will call him back after dinner, do you want to come with me then Kate? It can be a bit boring here surrounded by men all the time plus you might like to see a surprise."

"Alright then, all I was planning on doing this evening was reading. You're right it can get a tad boring being surrounded by boys 24/7, your Mothers the closest thing to girl company I get around here." Kate replied cheerily.

* * *

**"Hey Sherlock, we've got a new case. Meet me at St Barts in 10 minutes." **Lestrade said over the phone as he walked out of New Scotland Yard.

**10 minutes later**

"This better be good!" Sherlock said as he walked into the lab with John behind him, his coat billowing behind him from the dramatic entrance through the morgue doors.

"Yes I definitely think it is. Where's Molly?" He asked looking around.

"Her Aunts apparently ill, so she went to go see her." Sherlock said as he turned around to give John his 'she hasn't face'.

"Ok then. I'll go find one of the other Pathologists then." Lestrade muttered.

He left the room in silence.

**Two minutes later**

Greg re-entered the room followed by Doctor Green, one of the less capable Pathologists at St Barts Sherlock thought. But then again the only person Sherlock thinks is capable of the position in the whole world, mainly because he is biased.

"Could you wheel out Mr Price please." Lestrade asked Dr Green.

"Sure detective inspector." Doctor Green replied.

Dr Green rolled out Mr Price for DI Lestrade and Sherlock to look at, he then pulled back the white sheet covering Mr Price's body so the other two men could see.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Lestrade said to Sherlock, who came closer to the body to get a better look.

"He's got writing on his front." Sherlock said as he began to read it.

**"Are you ready Sherlock for the next story? – JM"**

"NO NO NO NO NO! He's dead!" Sherlock pretty much yelled at Greg.

* * *

"Hey Sebastian get in here!" Moriarty yelled through the house.

"What is it Jim?" Sebastian said dully as he poked his head round the door.

"The plans in place, Sherlock has seen the body and Molly is at her Mothers. I've decided we shouldn't put the plan into action until tomorrow night."

"Ok, I'll tell the men to be ready for then." Sebastian said before walking back out of the room.

* * *

After dinner Molly, Kate and Alice walk down one of the corridors of the house towards the library near Molly's and Edward's bedroom. The walls were covered with extravagant paintings, curtains and furniture. Once in the library Molly walked over to the wall, slid the painting which was on the wall there to the side to reveal a screen. Kate looked at what was going on not really getting what was happening. Molly then placed her hand on the screen, which then scanned her hand before one of the book cases moved to the side, to reveal a passage.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm in a spy movie." Kate muttered.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked Kate as her and Molly started to walk to the gap in the wall.

"Yeah, where does it lead?"

"You'll see." Molly replied as all three of them walk down the passage. At the end there was a grand door, which Molly opened and all of them walked into a large room. Which was a lot more modern than the rest of the house, on one of the walls was a large screen which covered the whole of the massive wall. The rest of the rest of the room consisted of a medium sized table, a sofa and lots of gadgets lining the other three walls of the room.

"What exactly is this room for then?" Kate asked, confused by her surroundings.

"Well its sort of mine and Alice's girly hideout. Although I use it for training and conferences with people, hence the massive TV/computer screen wall. I need to make a call to Italy quickly, if you want to get a drink, press that button on the wall over there and the door to the kitchen will open."

"Ok thanks Molls." Kate said before she walked over to the button that Molly had told her about to get into the kitchen.

Molly walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Start conference with Italy" Molly said to the screen.

"Commencing conference now" The screen replied as Molly made herself more comfortable. The screen turned on and a face appeared on the screen.

"Ah Luigi, I heard you have been trying to get hold of me." Molly said. The man had short black hair and a small moustache.

"Yes Margret."

"It's Molly, please I thought we've had this conversation before."

"Of course, I was just enquiring about my marriage proposition."

At this Kate, who was sitting at the dining table, raised her eyebrow and Alice who was sat across the table from Kate rolled her eyes as Molly huffed.

"I thought I told you already that I am in a relationship, which I am not willing to terminate any time soon or any time at all Luigi. Plus I thought you wanted to add someone to the most wanted list."

"Very well, but if you do break up any time soon you know where to find me. By the way that was just a cover. Until next time Molly…"

With that the screen went black.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Kate said as Molly came over to the dining table.

"I know, I can't seem to get him off my back at the moment. I think I'm going to do some shooting, anyone want to join me?" Molly said.

"Yeah sure, but then I think I'm going to go find Will."

"Open shooting room" Molly said and the door next to the kitchen opened, both of the women walked into the room, leaving Alice reading a book. The shooting room wasn't huge but it was big enough for four people to shoot at the same time.

"So you enjoy shooting?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it helps me relax plus there's nothing wrong with having a hand gun on you at times, you can never be too careful."

"I suppose so. This place seems really modern and almost like a spy lab, with all the voice activation systems and doors camouflaged into the walls."

"Yeah, when I'm at home I spend a lot of time here so I can get away from everything else that is happening."

Molly and Kate shooted the targets for about thirty minutes before returning to the main room to see Alice now on her phone.

"Hey Alice we're going back to see the others, are you coming?"

"Yes since I'm not supposed to leave you unless Simon, your mum or one of your brothers are with you." Alice replied before getting up to join them. Before they knew it they had found Will, so Kate and him had gone off to their room since it was getting late. After that Molly had managed to find Edd so Alice could go find Elizabeth.

Molly and Edd walked along the long corridors of the house until they finally got to Molly's bedroom which was next door to Edward's and George's. So at least if anyone did try to kidnap her one of them should hear the noise. Alice returned ten minutes later with four body guards, Molly and Edd were sat in Molly's room. It is decorated with a large family portrait, gold coloured sofa, grand four poster bed and more extravagant furniture and clothing.

"Does Mother really insist on four bodyguards? I thought we agreed two." Molly asked Alice.

"She did say at least two, you know." Alice replied.

"Ok."

"Can you guys stand outside, please" Alice told the bodyguards.

All four of the bodyguards left the room and took their positions outside the door.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" Alice asked, worried for her best friends safety.

"No I'm fine." Molly said as Alice walked out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

Molly walked across her room and into the large en-suite to get ready for bed. It consisted of a marble bath in the corner, a matching shower, toilet and sink all of which were very grand and showed off the wealth of her family. She had a quick bath before changing into a pretty night dress and washing her face and teeth before walking back into her bedroom. Walking over to her bed she spotted a locket on her bedside table with a note.

"Brought this up from the jewellery room, thought it would suit you, it was the necklace your grandmother always used to wear."

The locket itself was very pretty and was made from 24kt silver gold. A large dark blue sapphire covered the centre of the locket surrounded by smaller diamonds. Inside there were two pictures to the left an old picture of her grandmother, grandfather and mother and on the left was a picture of her mother, father, Molly and her younger brothers, taken before her father had died. Molly got back up and carried the locket over to one of the walls.

"Open wardrobe" She said clearly.

One of the wall panels slid to the side to reveal a massive walk in wardrobe, full of dresses, clothes, shoes and other things. Molly picked up a remote which was sitting on one of the cabinets in the middle of the room, and pressed one of the buttons. A draw slid out of the cabinet to reveal a draw of several necklaces. She placed the necklace with the others, pressed the button again and walked out of the room.

"Lock Wardrobe" She said as she walked over to her bed again, this time actually getting in, before turning the lights off and going to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading so far. Just starting Chapter 5 now, so will post in a few days. Please leave comments/reviews. Lucy x**


	5. Chapter 5

Who is she?

Chapter 5

* * *

**Ok Guys, so here is chapter 5, sorry it took me a while. The next chapter should be a bit more exciting but until then enjoy.**

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Urgh, come in" Molly said as she sat up in bed.

"Your Mothers set up a scan and Doctors appointment for you at 8am" Alice said as she walked over to Molly's bed.

"It's only 7:15am, why does it have to be so early?"

"Well she said something about you, your brothers and her spending some family time together today."

"Fine, give me a while to get ready first" Molly said as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

**Ten minutes later**

Molly walked out of the bathroom and over to one of the wall panels again. "Open wardrobe" The door opened and Molly walked into the room. Looking over the tops and trousers she pulled some out and put them on before going over to one of the cabinets and getting out the locket her mother had left on her bedside table the night before. She put it on and walked back out of the room. "Lock wardrobe"

* * *

Molly walked down the house's corridors until she managed to find Alice, who was waiting for her near the kitchens.

"Dr Clark is waiting for you, in the medical room"

"Ok"

Molly walked into the room, to be greeted by Doctor Clark and scanning equipment.

"Margret, I've been told to do your 12 week scan"

Molly sat down and Doctor Clark took the scan, before printing off two pictures and handing them to Molly afterwards.

"Your Mother wanted a copy for herself, and another one for you to keep."

"Ok thanks for everything, see you in a few weeks" Molly replied before walking out of the room.

Alice was sat in a chair outside the room. "Oohhh… let me see, is it cute?" she asked pointing at the scan pictures in Molly's hand.

"You do realise it's just a scan photo, you can't really tell if the foetus is cute or not."

"I know, but if it's going to look anything like you and Mr Holmes, it's definitely going to be super cute" She said enthusiastically.

* * *

"So today we're going to have a family day" Molly said as she walked into the north wing library, where George, Ed, Will and their Mother were already waiting for her.

"Yes, have you got the picture for me?" Elizabeth asked as Molly handed her the scan picture. "It's doing well then, everything's fine?"

"Yeah all fine, she said I was lucky I hardly had any morning sickness. Isn't Kate coming?"

"No she isn't I thought it would be a nice idea for it to be just us five, since we haven't spent a whole days family time together in a while. So I thought we could do some shopping, it would be nice for you to get some dresses that will fit you at the moment, now that you're starting to get a bit of a baby bump. Then we can all go get some dinner and we can do so some other things after that depending on what everyone wants to do then."

"Shall we go then?" George suggested.

"The cars are ready ma'am" Lily said as she looked up from her phone, which she had a strange attachment to, similar to Anthea. Molly thought…

"Ok let's go, come on boys." Elizabeth said as her and Molly walked out of the door followed by the three men.

They all walked out of the front door and all piled into the limousine that was waiting for them. "Where are we going first?" Molly asked.

"A dress boutique, then see where we want to go after that."

The car drove through the streets of London until they got to their destination and got out of the car. "Are you actually going to enjoy this?" Molly whispered in Ed's ear.

"Well take it this way you're going to buy dresses and I'm going to buy some suits so we're even, though I will give you some fashion advice, if you want a second opinion." He replied, as they made their way into the shop and split up into two groups. The boys going to look at the men's clothes and Elizabeth, Lily, Alice and Molly going to look at the dresses.

"Mother what sort of dresses do I need?"

"At least four ball gowns and anything else you want, here try this one on." Elizabeth picked up a strapless wine coloured dress, which was more fitted at the top and flowed out towards the bottom. "And also this one", she picked up a royal blue coloured dress, which was similar to the wine one apart from the fact that the skirt was ruffled and it had an encrustation of diamonds on the left hip and was also strapless, creating the ultimate princess dress.

"Ok, Alice, Lily, have you spotted any you think would suit me?"

"Well" Lily picked up a gold dress, which was slender and more figure showing and fitted all the way down the dress. "But you've got a baby bump, so I'm not sure whether it will look 100% great."

"What do you think about this one also?" Alice picked up a teal blue dress, which was slim and fitted just like the gold one, except it flowed slightly out at the bottom with a small train.

"There all beautiful!" Molly exclaimed taking the dresses from the other women's hands and walking towards the fitting rooms, Alice hot at her heels, to help her get them on.

Molly walked out of the fitting room wearing the wine coloured dress first, then the gold one, then the teal one before finally getting to the royal blue dress.

"WOW… You look amazing!" Alice said as the other three women admired the show stopping dress Molly was currently mesmerizing them with.

"You look gorgeous!" Ed exclaimed as the men came to join them. George went over to his Mother and whispered in her ear "We got a royal blue shirt, in the correct measurements you gave us. Plus some things for us" he said gesturing to the bags the three men were carrying. "Good, and as you can see that dress does look impeccable on Molls" She replied.

Molly went back into the fitting rooms to get changed back into her normal clothes before reappearing five minutes later, with Alice following her dresses in hand. Elizabeth went up to the till and paid for the dresses while everyone else made their way out of the door and into the car waiting outside.

After Elizabeth had paid, she made her way back to the car. Giving the remaining bags to the driver, who put them in the boot of the car, before returning to the driver's seat and driving off.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later. The door was held open and all of them walked up the steps and into the magnificent building. Once they walked through the door they were ushered into a large private room at the back of the restaurant where there was a long banquet table set out with expensive cutlery and wine glasses. Elizabeth went to go and sit at the head of the table and Molly, Edward, George and William and sat on both sides of the table.

"So Molly, after we tell everyone who you are, can you visit and stay at home with us?" George asked

"Yeah I suppose so; Sherlock should come as well just like William and Kate do."

"Are you actually going to show us your scan photos?" Edward asked between forks of food.

"Yes, sure" Molly replied before passing the scan photo, she was keeping in her handbag in the direction of William. All three of them crowded around the photo, commenting on whether they thought it was going to be a girl or a boy.

"I think it's going to be a boy" Edward commented "What do you think it's going to be?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't mind if it is either to be honest thought."

"Good that's the spirit." Elizabeth said as she reached across the table to her daughter's hand.

* * *

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he bounded up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen off 221B Baker St, to find Sherlock peering into his microscope analysing some cultures. "This package came for you" John said as he placed it on the table next to Sherlock. Picking up the A4 sized package Sherlock studied it before opening it to find a letter and two photographs. He read the letter first:

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I see you got my first present he was extremely annoying you know Mr Price, rebelled a bit too much so I stopped him. You see tonight I'm going to kidnap two people, first your beloved Molly and the second is one of the most protected people in England. By the time you get this they will both be with me so don't try anything stupid Shirley._

_JM x_

Sherlock looked at the photos which had come with the letter the first was of Molly and the second was a black shape of a body with a question mark in the middle of it. John was already reading the letter when Sherlock finally looked up from the photos. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! We need to do something quickly!" John said worrying.

* * *

Molly lay asleep in bed. Outside four loud thumps could be heard on the floor of the corridor. Molly opened her eyes and sat up to be met by a hand over her mouth and the sight of Jim Moriarty standing at the foot of her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, chapter 6 should be up in the next week. Lucy x**


	6. Chapter 6

Who is she?

Chapter 6

* * *

**Thank you everyone for sticking around and reading my fanfic. I also have another one on the go at the moment called ****_Molly, is that you? _****so feel free to have a look at that as well, the next chapter for that should be up in the next few days. Anyway here is chapter 6.**

* * *

**The next morning**

George walked out of his room, noticing at the corner of his eye a lot of black and red he turned to face the left of the corridor to be greeted by the sight of all four of Molly's bodyguards dead on the floor. "Molly!" He yelled as he ran towards her bedroom door.

"What's with all the yelling?" Edward asked as he came out of his room in his pyjamas. Seeing the sight that his brother had just seen, he ran to join George.

Both stood in Molly's room taking in the sight before them. Bed sheets lay scattered across the floor, furniture and tables overturned and a hole in the glass window. Ed moved closer to her bedside table noticing a note had been left there.

**Get Sherlock ;) – JM**

He turned around to show George the note, before walking out of the room and knocking on William's door. William appeared from the other side of the door closely followed by Kate. "Molly's been kidnaped and all we have is this note" Ed showed the couple in front of him. "Go show Mother quickly and I will sling some clothes on. Meet you in the dining room for breakfast in 5 minutes" Will says as he closed the door and the other two men made their way to their Mothers room.

* * *

"Sherlock, looks like Moriarty has another parcel for you, and by the looks of it it's similar to the one we got during the Hansel and Gretel case." John said as he handed the new parcel over to Sherlock. The parcel alike the one on the Hansel and Gretel case was a paper bag brown and was sealed with red wax which had a symbol of a crown printed into it. "For once I don't understand what I'm supposed to do, John" Sherlock said as he opened up the parcel to find a book of princess stories. "What is that supposed to mean?" John asked as he sat down in his normal armchair. "I don't know but we need to find out, if anything happens to Molly I will never forgive myself" "Wow, that was quite from the heart for a Holmes" John said smiling. "This is not a smiling matter John. What if he has got Molly, and then what are we supposed to do?" Sherlock asked as he walked over to the window. "I don't know."

* * *

"William go get Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and bring them back here, take Simon with you!" Elizabeth ordered as she walked quickly into the room. "Yes Mother" William replied before walking out the room accompanied by Simon.

"George and Edward go to New Scotland Yard and get Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan. Bring them back here and make it as fast as possible!" She told her other children. "And take Kate with you, since they have been spending a lot of time together over the last few days." George, Edward and Kate walked out of the door and towards the cars waiting outside the building.

"Lily, clear Mycroft Holmes' schedule for the day and bring him over here, I will be waiting in the living room." "Yes ma'am" Lily replied before walking out of the door the others had just walked out of.

* * *

"Ah you must be Mrs Hudson" William stated as he stood on the door step to 221B Baker St. "Uh yes, are you actually Prince William?" Mrs Hudson replied not sure what she should do next. "Yes I am. We need to speak to Mr Holmes and Dr Watson if that's ok. Don't worry they aren't in any trouble, just a matter of business" Will stated. "Oh yes, do come in. straight up the stairs and the door right in front of you, I can't go up there at the moment, bad hip but the door should be open." Mrs Hudson replied. "Thank you" William said as he walked up the stairs closely followed by Simon. Mrs Hudson stood by the door for a minute registering what had just happened before finally shutting the door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Come in Mrs Hudson" John called. William stepped inside the door John caught sight of him and dropped the newspaper he was reading. "Sorry Mrs Hudson said I could come straight up" Will said, holding out his hand for John to shake. "Yes that's fine, your majesty" John replied shakily. "My family requires your and Sherlock Holmes' help. May I sit down?"

"Yes, sure, um…" John stuttered "William, please" Will told him. "Ok, I will just go and get Sherlock" John said leaving the living room to go and get Sherlock.

"Sherlock" John knocked on the door before entering the consulting detective's bedroom. The walls were covered in post-it notes and pictures of Molly and all the notes and packages they had received. "You need to come into the living room now, and I mean it" John told him. "Why what could be so important?" Sherlock mocked. "Apart from the fact we have a Prince sitting in our living room" Sherlock's eyes shot straight in the direction of John. "_One of the most protected people in England_" Sherlock muttered. "He's also either kidnaped someone in the royal family or at least close to them." Sherlock said before leaping to his feet and making his way into the living room closely followed by John.

"This is about Moriarty isn't it?" Sherlock asked more as a statement. "Yes it is. We were hoping you could join us back at the palace, bringing anything he has given you so far such as letters, notes and packages" William answered Sherlock. "Yes of course." Sherlock said. "I honestly thought it would be harder than that" Simon leaned over and whispered into Will's ear. "Me too, he must really care about her" Will whispered back into Simon's ear. "So we should go, bring any thing that Moriarty has given you or anything that could help find them." William told Sherlock and John as he stood up and followed by Simon and walked down the stairs.

Sherlock quickly grabbed everything Moriarty had sent him and ran down the stairs closely followed by John. Both of them stepped out of 221B and into the car that a man was holding the door open to. "This is mad" John said as he slid in next to Sherlock and William before the car drove off, "Indeed it is".

* * *

George, Kate and Edward all stepped out of the car followed by three bodyguards they entered the building of New Scotland Yard. Walking up to the desk and told the receptionist to get Sally Donovan to go to Detective Inspector Lestrade's office at once. The receptionist picked up the phone and told Sally to go to Greg's office straight away.

Everyone stared in amazement as Edward, George and Kate walked the corridors of New Scotland Yard until they got to the right office door they were looking for. George put his hand up to meet the surface of the wood *knock, knock, knock*. "Come in" Said the reply on the other side of the door. All three of them walked inside the office, leaving the three bodyguards waiting outside the office door.

Sally and Greg looked up from where they were looking at a file. Upon seeing who their visitors were they leapt out of their chairs and came to stand in front of the two princes and Kate. "Um, how can we help you?" Greg asked unsure of what to do. Sally stood frozen in her spot, so Lestrade nudged her. "We were wondering if you could spare some time you two to join us on a very important case?" Kate asked. "Yes, sure" Sally and Greg answered simultaneously. "Good then can you come with us please" Edward said as they all started to pile out of the door. Greg and Sally followed not really sure where they were going or why.

Walking back down the corridors again everyone stared at them until they finally got to the reception. They walked out of the front door and all piled into the limousine waiting outside. "So where exactly are we going?" Greg asked. "Buckingham palace" Edward replied as the car drove off making Greg and Sally unsure of what the case was and why they were chosen instead of some spies or the governments people.

* * *

"Um, Sir" Anthea says to Mycroft Holmes. "Your schedule for today has been completely wiped" "What do you mean it's been 'completely wiped'? That shouldn't be possible, only you have access to my schedule" The elder Holmes said to his PA. "I didn't change it at all, I went to go check where you need to be for the rest of your day, but when I went to go look, there was nothing for today" Anthea replied.

There was a knock at the door and both Mycroft and Anthea turned around. "Come in" He called as the door opened. Lily walked into the room, her left arm carrying a planner and her right hand carrying a blackberry. She looked the spitting image of Anthea apart from the fact she was more colourful. "Sorry about the whole schedule deleting thing. All your meetings have been rescheduled to another day." Lily told Mycroft and Anthea. "And who exactly are you?" Anthea asked. "Lily, the Queen's PA. I've been told to come and get Mr Holmes and bring him to the living room in the main house." Lily directed her answer at Anthea. "What does she need me for?" Mycroft asked. "That's classified. So please could you follow me, Mr Holmes" She replied. "Of course" Mycroft replied, following Lily back out of the door, Anthea following in suit.

All three of them walked out of the building Mycroft's office was in and across the garden towards the Palace's main building. Entering one of the side doors they walked through the corridors until finally reaching the grand living room.

* * *

Greg, Sally, Sherlock, John, William, George and Kate sat in the living room when Lily, Mycroft and Anthea walked in.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Mycroft replied. "You could and I know but I'm not going to tell you" "Charming as always brother dear"

"So Sherlock, you know what we are doing here? Because no one else seems to want to tell me" Greg said slightly annoyed looking around the room.

"Both Sherlock and Dr Watson know what they are doing here but until then we are waiting for one more person." William pointed out.

"I'm going to go find her" Lily said. "I'll come with you as she was really upset when I saw her last" Kate interjected, as she got up and followed Lily out of the large white doors at the end of the room.

Five minutes later both women came back with Elizabeth in tow this time. Everybody in the room stood up and turned to face her.

"I suppose you all want to know what you are doing here" Elizabeth started and everybody nodded even Mycroft was particularly silent. "As you may know Sherlock, two people have been kidnaped." "Yes" Sherlock replied. All the heads in the room turned to look at Sherlock with confusion. "One being extremely close to the royal family" she continued "and the other being Miss Hooper your girlfriend."

"Wait, sorry Molly's been kidnapped?, by whom exactly?" Greg asked trying to get some questions answered.

"Yes both were last night by the highly annoying James Moriarty" Elizabeth answered.

"Yes Lestrade, do keep up" Sherlock added, quite upset this had happened right under his nose.

"So what exactly do you think we should do?" John asked.

"Well I was thinking the combined minds of all of you would be able to find them" Elizabeth said.

* * *

All the messages, letters and packages both Elizabeth and Sherlock had received were now spread across the table in the library and everyone was trying to make sense of all the clues. A book of Princess stories, lots of notes, a letter and two photographs.

Sally reached across the table and grabbed the book, opening it up and looking at the contents page, she noticed one of the chapter titles were highlighted with a sentence attached to it by an arrow. "Princess in the tower. But which tower?" She read, turning the book around to show the others.

Straight away Sherlock whipped out his phone and started to search the internet for all the towers in London. The tower of London being the main one. "The tower of London" He yelled at no one in particular. "What?" Edward asked. "Moriarty purposely highlighted 'princess in the tower' and also most of the notes he has left us have been along the lines of fairy tales. The packaging on the parcels are pretty much exactly the same to the ones in the Hansel and Gretel case. Therefore he is trying to imply that a princess is in the tower. Am I right?" Sherlock said turning around to face the royals, who after looking at each other all nodded.

"But wait there isn't a Princess" Greg pointed out.

Elizabeth sighed and signalled for everyone to sit down. "My daughter was my first born, so initially when she was born we kept her existence secret, so that no harm would come to her. It also meant me and my husband had time to change the laws about women being able to become queen. She lived at Sandringham with a close family friend and the staff that worked there until she was old enough to go to university, move out and get a job. We were planning on revealing her identity by the end of the month, so she could reveal herself in her own time." Elizabeth finished.

"So who is she?" Sally asked.

"Sorry, that's classified" Kate replied.

"Sherlock, would you mind joining me in the garden?" Elizabeth asked standing up and walking over to the door in the room which backed onto the garden.

"Yes I suppose so" Sherlock said rising from his chair confused and walking over to join Elizabeth.

* * *

After walking around the gardens for about five minutes, both Sherlock and Elizabeth sat down at one of the tables near the water fountain. Sherlock was still confused to why Elizabeth wanted to just talk to him and not around the others.

"Sherlock you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you in private without the others, but I wanted to reveal the identity of my daughter to you and you only" Elizabeth started.

"Ok…" Sherlock replied

"So you may think that Moriarty has kidnapped two people, well you are wrong. He has only taken one, Molly."

"I don't understand" Sherlock says as Elizabeth brings her hand across the table to rest it on Sherlock's.

"I'm saying that only Molly was kidnapped"

"But that would mean that Molly is your daughter. Oh…"

"Yes, I will say now that I am sorry for making her lie to you, but it was for her own protection. But it seems Moriarty has managed to outsmart us. I would fully understand if you are angry with me and Molly, but it isn't her fault."

"I fully understand. Does this mean that I can't propose to her?"

"No it doesn't mean that at all, that's another reason why I wanted to talk to you" Elizabeth said as she slid a ring box across the table towards Sherlock. "It was her great grandmother's engagement ring. Molly absolutely adores it and has always wanted it to be hers when the time came, and now the time has come."

Sherlock opened the ring box to reveal a silver band with a sapphire and two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Royal blue, also her favourite colour" Sherlock commented.

"I thought once we get her back, you two could have a bit of a dance, a drink and you could pop the question. I already have a suit for you that matches a dress she bought the other day" Elizabeth added.

"Ok, yes it sounds like a plan. By the way I don't blame either of you for not telling me about who she is."

"Good, but can you please not tell anyone else, and also I need to give you this" Elizabeth said as she pushed the scan photo across the table in Sherlock's direction.

Sherlock sat staring at the photo for about five minutes, emotion taking over him and a tear rolled down his face before he looked back up at Elizabeth. "Thank you" Sherlock said shakily as they both rose from their seats and Sherlock placed the ring box in his pocket and the scan photo in the breast pocket of his jacket, close to his heart.

* * *

Sally, Greg, John, Mycroft and the others all stood at the window watching Elizabeth and Sherlock closely. "Did the freak just shed a tear?" Sally asked.

"I think he did. I've never seen him cry before" John commented.

"She must've said something really important or moving to make Sherlock shed a tear" Greg added.

"Yes, I've never seen him cry" Mycroft agreed.

* * *

Molly woke up all the walls and floors of the room were black. Looking around there were no windows and only one door. She got up and walked towards the door which was in front of her from her current position on the floor. Trying the handle she found it was locked, not knowing what to do Molly started pacing, trying to think of her options.

"Molly" The sickly sweet voice rang through her ears as she heard the sound of the lock turning. Moriarty walked in, closely followed by Sebastian Moran. "Ah Molly you're away awake. That is sooo convenient" Moriarty said in a childish voice. "I see you're not dead then James" Molly growled. "No of course not, dying is boring and I am sooo changeable. You know I've been waiting for this day for months, a way to finally expose who you really are and in such a fun way. I told Sherlock once '_in a_ _world_ _of locked rooms, the man with the key is king and honey you should see me in a crown.' _Well I might actually get a crown, your father's maybe. I will admit I was stupid before, I didn't see you for who you really are, but now I can force you to marry me and I will officially be a king." He said as he pulled his face into a psychotic grin.

"Oh really, and what makes you think I will agree to that?" Molly retorted.

"Trust me you will and when you do, it will burn Sherlock's heart out" Moriarty grinned before turning and walking back out of the room. Sebastian stood there for a moment and flashed a quick smile at her. "Sebastian!" Jim's voice rung through the corridor, summoning his right hand man to his side. The sound of the door locking was heard before Molly's knees gave way and fell to the floor.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the dining room in silence eating dinner. Finally Elizabeth's voice broke the silence "Sherlock is going to stay here tonight, just in case Moriarty decides to contact us again"

No one took particular notice of the real incentive behind it apart from Molly's brothers, Alice and Kate. They finished eating and one by one everyone left in the cars they were brought to the palace in the first place in, leaving Sherlock behind with his girlfriend's family, causing more questions to appear in his mind.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave some feedback in the comments. Chapter 7 will be posted in the next week. Lucy x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who is she?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been really busy at school. This chapter is only short as I want to keep the next bit together as it is really long. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will post the next chapter up soon. Lucy x**

**Please note I do not own Sherlock or the characters.**

* * *

Elizabeth entered the dining room, to be greeted by the sight of Sherlock and Simon talking. "Elizabeth" Both men greeted her as she sat down next to Sherlock at the large table. Picking up a slice of toast Elizabeth finally spoke to Sherlock. "Have you had a breakthrough with Moriarty yet?" She asked. "Not yet but I was up all night trying to figure out what he means but nothing, and its Molly's birthday tomorrow." Sherlock replied frowning.

"SHERLOCK!, ELIZABETH!" Lily and Alice said in unison as they rushed into the large room panting. "This was left in the library" Both peered at the letter before Sherlock reached out for it and tore the envelope open.

**Sherlock Holmes,**

**You are invited to the wedding of Margret Madeleine III and James Moriarty.**

**On: Saturday 22****nd**** July**

**Time: 10:00am onwards.**

**Place: Now would I really tell you that? I'm not stupid, find the riddle and find your love.**

**Moriarty x**

Sherlock read it over and again. Pushing the letter towards Elizabeth, he put his head in his hands. "For once I really don't know what to do…" He grumbled.

*Ring, ring, ring, ring*

Sherlock picked up his phone. "Sherlock"

"What is it Lestrade? I'm kind of busy at the moment"

"Donovan's been kidnapped"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because Sherlock a letter was left at Scotland yard shortly after, bearing the same resemblance to the ones you've received from Moriarty"

"Open it, what does it say?"

"I thought we might need a maid of honour, Sherlock and now here is your riddle.

**Within the walls this tower bears,**

**Centuries and millennium's histories scored,**

**Beheadings and torture, marriage and love,**

**What was once yours will be no longer,**

**Find the place you seek or yours will forever be mine.**

**In a place of her ancestors, we will be bound,**

**And walk off hand in hand**. What is that supposed to mean Sherlock?"

"Just give me a second Lestrade." Sherlock turned around to face Elizabeth, Alice and Lily placing his hand over the phone as he talked to them. "Lestrade has found another letter, what should we do?"

"Tell him to come over here and I'll make sure the guards let him through the gates." Elizabeth replied.

Sherlock placed the phone back to his ear and started talking to Lestrade again. "Elizabeth said to come up here and bring the letter as soon straight away." He told Lestrade.

"So you're on a first name basis then? And only after two days of knowing each other"

"Yes Lestrade, now do hurry up" Sherlock blurted out before hanging up.

* * *

Molly stood up from her chair in the small room, which had been containing her for the past few days. Muffled sounds could be heard outside as the key turned in the lock of the door. Next thing she knew Sally was being dragged in by two large men closely followed by the appearance of Jim Moriarty. The men dropped Sally next to where Molly was standing before turning and leaving. Sally sat there quietly for a minute obviously still in shock before looking in the direction of Moriarty.

"What exactly is this supposed to prove?" Molly asked Moriarty.

"Sweetheart" Jim started in a sickly sweet voice. "If you haven't already guessed this is to prove I can do what I want, when I want, with who I want. None of your friends and family will be safe unless you do what I want and until then I will just keep taking from you until there is nothing left to take." He replied before walking back out of the door again and locking it.

Molly turned back around to focus her attention on Sally. "Oh Molly you're okay, everyone has been so worried about you."

"Yes, where as you are not ok" Molly replied moving Sally to sit down on the chair. "What was that about just then with Moriarty?"

"Oh nothing, he was just being stupid"

"I heard that Molly, seriously I thought you would be more careful now we have another guest" Moriarty's voice boomed out of the speakers on the wall.

"Well I'm not going to let you hurt her and you would not risk placing a hand on me, so you have no advantage over us. You don't scare me." Molly replied.

"Maybe you're right but we'll see about that shall we." He replied before turning the intercom off.

Sally sat in silence, listening to the conversation going on between Molly and Moriarty intently. _Why would Moriarty not risk hurting Molly? What is so significant that he would not dare harm her? _Sally thought to herself.

* * *

"The only logical place I can think of is the tower of London. It fits all the descriptions but they're not there, unless. Oh that is clever Moriarty, but not clever enough." Sherlock started as Greg walked into the room himself and Elizabeth were sat in.

"What's clever?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're not there now, but they will be tomorrow. He's making us wait until the last minute to rescue her and not giving any clues about their current location. We're going to have to wait until the morning to get them."

"Ok, so we'll send a team down there tomorrow morning,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave any comments. Lucy x**


End file.
